(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contact sensitive control apparatus used in a portion which is automatically opened and closed, such as a power window, a sunroof for a vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, some vehicles have a power window, a sunroof, etc., mounted thereon. These power window and sunroof are automatically opened and closed by predetermined switching operations. Opening or closing a prior art opened and closed device is controlled when the drive current to the motor increases abnormally at a time of opening or closing the device. A strong motor is used for the drive motor so as to ensure the opening and closing of the device under various conditions. Thus the abnormal level is high. A recognized problem is that part of the loaded articles and the body of a passenger within the vehicle, etc., may clog the device to be damaged and injured.